The Dove's song of Honey
by SquidHatSenpia
Summary: Warning! Basically a trollfic, I wrote this 5 years ago so this should be good only edited spelling errors so yeah read and cringe. The cat gasped "their is a prophecy the dove's song of honey will prevail over the land and get rid of the fire.
1. Allegiancesprophecy

I do not own warrior cats that belongs to Aaron Hunter.

Alliances -

IceClan

Leader-

Froststar- very attractive light grey he-cat with beautiful yellow eyes

Deputy-

Snowtuft-pure white she-cat with blue blind eyes

Doctor cat ( don't remember what it's called lol) - Flamefreeze-intense ginger and white cat with orange eyes.-apprentice- Smokepaw-a attractive light blue he-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

Warriors-

Brookstream-light blue she-cat with brown eyes

Soddenfoot-dappled grey cat with a ood aura around him

Dovefeather-dappled grey and white cat with green eyes , he's the best fighter in the clan and is father of Honeyblossom's kits.

Queens-

Honeyblossom-beautiful ginger she-cat ,formally from FireClan has three kits Amberkit,Whitekit,and Songkit,a beautiful ebony furred she-cat with gorgeous silver markings on her face and ears, one of her eyes are a beautiful emerald while the other is a fiery ruby color.

Apprentices-

Dirtpaw-small brownish cat with boring brown eyes is not accepted by clan,mentor Soddenfoot

Jackpaw-a handsome grey cat with white markings and purple eyes-mentor Dovefeather

Elders-

Smallfoot-he recently became a elder because he has a bad limp.

FireClan mostly ginger cats that don't matter

Prologue-A new beginning

A small silvery cat ran towards the small viewing pool she heard a whispering voice telling her of the new prophecy, "Out of the snow the doves song of honey will prevail over all the land and rid it of fire." The cat gasped "We must tell the clans a new prophecy has risen!" She ran to go tell the clans.


	2. The Birth of a hero

**A/N Thanks for reading I will probably post a chapter everyday if I can because it's already written I just have to transfer it from paper to computer. Let's begin this chapter is very cringe worthy.**

The moon shone over the icy cold wasteland of snow, the cats of IceClan were asleep barley feeling the cold that had been brought by the wind through their thick fur. They lay peacefully when all the sudden a yowl broke out through the camp startling everyone out of their peaceful slumber. "The kits are coming!" Brookstream meowed. As everyone saw Flamefreeze and Smokepaw run past into the nursery. Dovefeather tried to go in as well but was blocked by Smokepaw who explained what was going on. "She's having her kits early if she doesn't focus all her strength on knitting, then she may die." Worry was evident on both their faces. Then Honeyblossom yowled in pain, Smokepaw ran back in quickly and began working again. The whole clan held their breath they needed more warriors more than ever and if the kits didn't survive the clan would have no hope. Then suddenly soft mews filled the air. "Its a she-cat!" Smokepaw meowed sounding relieved. Another chorus of mews entered the air along with congratulations to the father. Smokepaw ran out and breathlessly meowed,"it's a he-cat!" The air was filled with meows of joy and hope ,then suddenly the moon shone brighter and Smokepaw froze hearing a prophecy whispered in his ear. Then suddenly a soft melodic mew broke through the air the sound was so beautiful everyone stopped speaking and just listened to it. Smokepaw opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Dovefeather interrupted him and growled "Just let me in already!" Smokepaw moved out of the way and nodded. Inside the nursery the queen was nursing three kits one was a small white he-cat with grey eyes,the second was a larger ginger she-cat with blue eyes,and the last was a beautiful ebony furred she-cat with gorgeous silver markings on her face and ears, one of her eyes are a beautiful emerald while the other is a fiery ruby color. Dovefeather gasped in amazement and began to pur."Their perfect right?" Honeyblossom purred. "The black one is so beautiful did she make that noise" Dovefeather asked. "Yes, I was thinking of naming her Songkit and the other two Whitekit and Amberkit," Honeyblossom purred eyes shining in pride. Dovefeather nodded smiling. Smokepaw and Freezeflame exchanged glances. Could this be what the prophecy spoke of?

 **A/N Ok so this story so far is pretty bad but it gets much worse so be prepared to cringe some more!**

 **:3**


	3. The ceremony!

"Wake up my kits!" Honeyblossom mewed. Meows of complaint could be heard from the kits. "Its your ceremony you will become apprentices today!" She meowed again. This time Songkit opened her brilliant multicolored eyes and obediently padded over sitting in front of her mother. "I'm very excited mom! Who do you think will mentor me?" Songkit mewed, her melodic meow filling the small space . "Only the best for you my dear," she mewed," Your siblings are waiting for you outside its nearly time!" Songkit hurried outside thinking, _I sure hope Froststar will mentor me_ , Then she saw all the cats gather underneath the snow mound. "All cats gather," Froststar announced , "Songkit step forward I will be your mentor." Songkit's breath hitched as she realized her crush would be mentoring her."And so," he continued,"your new name will be Songpaw!" The hole clan meowed her new name. Songpaw beamed then she noticed a odd look in Froststar's eyes like the way her mother looked at her but more intense and passionate. _Oh my starclan she thought is this love?_ Then someone yowled, " Fireclan is attacking"

 **A/N**

 **Wow such a huge cliffhanger. Hope you are all enjoying the story. I was so happy when I found it when cleaning out my garage. Please review it literally makes my day! :3**


	4. The fight!

**A/N OMG you guys are awesome and I think this next chapter is the cringest of all! Read and review! Will definitely be trying to update everyday. Enjoy! :3**

Songpaw gasped and began to attack the nearest cat who just so happened to be the deputy of Fireclan, Fireheart. Both she-cats screeched in pain as they attacked each other then finally Fireheart lay still dead. A meow of triumph echoed through the clearing as Songpaw saw her father be killed right in front of her! ! In her rage she sliced open the throught of Flamepelt and killed him. Then she lay next to her father and began to cry the sound was so melodic it made every cat stop and stare then all the cats that had died(except for the Fireclan cats) got up and began to fight again like nothing happened. Smokepaw who was standing nearby wondered is this what the prophecy meant? Fireclan looked horrified and backed away,then Lavastar screamed,"RETREAT!" All the cats ran away from the camp a few grabbing fallen warriors and dragging them away. Songpaw breathed heavily not knowing what happened. Froststar let out a yowl of triumph. The clan began to join in. "Your training will begin right away!" Froststar meowed leading Sonpaw out of camp. A few cats offered her congratulations as she left. What in Starclan happened? Songpaw thought.

-line-break-

"Ok Songpaw,time for your training. Let's learn how to claw correctly." Froststar meowed eyes sparkling as he demonstrated the attack. "Like this?" Songpaw asked, doing the attack perfectly.

"Yes, good job!" He meowed that odd look in his eyes again. They practiced for a while until they both were pretty tired. "Why don't we try hunting?" First-year mewed. Songpaw nodded as they walked into the forest. **(A/N sorry this typo was to great not to put in.)**

Songpaw shitted her weight and then pounced on the prey. The small , beautiful cat had already gotten 4 pieces of prey and was planning on bringing them back now when all the sudden she was stopped by Froststar!"What's wrong?"she asked eyes glinting. " I-I love you Songpaw! Be my mate!" He mewed shyly. Then all the sudden a monster rammed through the forest and hit a tree, the twoleg wasn't moving and suddenly the tree fell, on top of Froststar!


	5. Important note!

**A/N ok so I'm really really REALLY sorry but I completely lost the notebook that had the rest of the story in it so for the moment I must put this story on pause. If I can't find it in the coming week I will do my best to continue the story myself. I really hope I didn't lose it at horror con because that's where I had it last. On the bright side I met the person who voice acts for five nights at Freddys and it was so cool he told me exotic butters and I basically died. So I'm really sorry again but I will see what I can do.**


End file.
